WiFi in the Sky: Jade's Version
by x-Bademancer-x
Summary: From Jade's point of view from the episode 'WiFi in the Sky', when the cheerleader comes to pick up her dog. What happened behind the screen after Jade angrily shut the webcam off, leaving Tori to do her project alone? JadexBeck fluffy oneshot.


**Hey everybody =) Sorry I haven't been writing, but now that Sonny and Chad are officially together I just kind of lost the spark I once had while writing about them. Though they're still definitely our Sonny and Chad, they're…different, now. They're not as feisty, and I worked with that quite a bit. I've moved on to a new obsession: Victorious, especially Jade and Beck. I just think they're the most adorable couple on TV besides Channy. So I think, for now, I'll be focusing a lot on them. Another obsession I've stumbled across is Avatar: The Last Airbender. Not sure if I'll do too much in that fandom, but I might. I had the idea for this story after watching the newest Victorious episode, 'Wi-Fi in the Sky'. Enjoy =)**

**-CheckItOutGirl=)**

"Oh, now what. Is that your cheerleader friend?" Tori asked through the screen, her voice annoyingly breaking the slightly tense atmosphere in Beck's RV. I smiled, crossing my hands. I was going to enjoy this.

"Come in!" Beck yelled, still stroking the tiny dog in his arms.

With a quick, taunting flash of a grin towards Beck, I yelled intimidatingly, "Yeah! _Come in_!"

The RV's door creaked open, and I was more than ready for the catfight that I was eager to start. I quickly fix of my hair, determined to make it very clear that I was the prettier one here and Beck was _mine_. But when I looked back, there was no cute cheerleader chick walking towards me, but a nine year old girl, pigtails and all. Her blonde hair bounced perkily as she strode towards Beck, a growing smile on her face as she spotted her puppy. Dubiously, I stared at her, my eyes trailing up and down, trying to see if I was imagining things. But there was no loophole, no trick of my makeup framed eyes.

"Hi, Beck!" she said, her voice the perfectly stereotypical gentle soprano of a little girl. All she needs now is a poofy dress, ribbons in her hair, and a gigantic lollipop and she'd be the whole package. She plopped down, subtly smoothing out her skirt like a young lady as she placed herself next to Beck.

"Hi Ally," Beck said, smiling warmly. But I knew his face well enough to tell he was biting back a laugh. Looking back at me with playful eyes, he introduced, "Jade, this is my next door neighbor Ally. Ally, this is my girlfriend Jade."

When Beck looked back at Ally, I made a slight pout, disappointed that I didn't get my fight. But when Ally turned her sweet, childlike blue eyes at me and her bright, baby-toothed smile, I felt obligated to uncomfortably smile back. "Hello, Ally," I greeted awkwardly with a smile and a hesitant wave. I could see Beck starting to hunch over slightly, trying his best not to laugh.

When Ally's eyes once again fell upon her animal, she graciously thanked Beck. "Anytime, kiddo," Beck replied as he handed over the puppy, evidently named 'Sparkles'. I watched in a bit irritated admiration. Why'd he have to be so cute and generous all the time?

And then little Ally leaned over to Beck a bit, and whispered _just _loud enough for me to hear: "Your girlfriend's pretty." I did my best not to drop my mouth into an "o", starting to succumb to her sweetness.

Even though I already knew how Beck felt about me, I anxiously awaited his response. Though I could only see the side of his face, I saw his lips turn up slightly in a proud grin. "I know," he whispered back playfully.

My chest heaved with guilt. Okay, so she _was _cute. Just not the kind of cute I expected.

A cheerful "bye!" emanated from her mouth as Beck replied "see ya!" back and she departed from his RV. My guilt rapidly being replaced by my natural fiery defense, I stood up fast and sat down right next to Beck. After a glance at his taunting face, I buried my forehead in my palm as I realized the absurdity of my…my…okay, my jealousy. God, I hated that word.

Completely forgetting we were on camera, Tori said sarcastically, "Wow, Jade, looks like you've got some competition there." That cocky grin on her face only fueled my aggravation.

But when Beck's gentle nudges rocked me, I finally just let it out. "You didn't _tell _me she was _nine_!"

"You didn't give me a chance!"

"Oh, don't try and turn this around on me—"

"I'm not trying to turn it around!—"

And so our typical fighting started, only this time there was the background noise of Tori trying to get us back on track to finish her stupid little project. But one annoying line of hers grabbed my attention. "Can you guys fight later?"

"_Stay out of this, Tori_!" I threw back, hitting the 'disconnect' button on Beck's computer.

When Beck's eyes turned back to me, they were full of curiosity. "Why would you get so upset about me babysitting a cheerleader's puppy?" He crossed his arms and leaned back, waiting for my clever response.

"Well…I don't know! From what it _sounded _like she was a really hot cheerleader who would obviously be into you! I mean, who _wouldn't _be into you! You're the perfect guy, and—"

And then his lips were crashing down on mine, his gentle fingers cupping my chin. I returned it passionately, but I was still a bit upset.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, almost whispering. He unfairly used the full effect of his loving brown eyes on me, and I melted under their gaze. Darn it, why'd he have to be so good at making me crack?

"Well, yeah, but…" I huffed in defeat. "I don't know. I guess it's everyone _else _I don't trust." I rested my head against his chest, listening to him breathe as he stroked my blue-streaked hair tenderly.

Then he pecked the top of my head. "You know there's nobody for me but you, right?" He chuckled slightly, marveling over my absurd jealously. I smiled back happily, hugging him closer.

"I know," I said simply, my smile growing bigger by the second as I snuggled comfortably into his familiar embrace.

We sat there for a couple of minutes, just like that, listening to each other breathe and enjoying every sound.

But after the silence became a bit boring, the one demand that was swimming around in my head finally found my lips and let itself out. "Tell me you love me." I lifted my head to meet his face when he said the words I always loved to hear.

His smile was the best thing I've ever seen when he rested his forehead on mine, brown eyes boring into mine, and said winningly, "I love you, Jade West."

Then he tilted his face down, silently pleading for a kiss, and I gladly obliged.

There's very few things that can bring Jade West to her knees.

Beck Oliver is one of them.


End file.
